


Hot and Steamy

by LadyPaigeC



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Smut, Teasing, Teninch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Alec is dragged to a spa against his will, but Hannah makes sure he enjoys the experience none-the-less.





	Hot and Steamy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneImaginedCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneImaginedCat/gifts).



> Written for an anonymous Tumblr prompt: Why does anyone have to be naked? (Hardy x Hannah)

Hannah slipped through the door and turned to face Hardy. She looked him up and down and grinned at the picture he made - seated on a wooden bench in nothing but a short, terry cloth robe. His long, hairy legs jumping nervously at each creak from the corridor beyond their little room. Walking toward the recalcitrant detective, she tugged on the belt of her own robe and let it slither down her shoulders.

“Han!”

With the cloth pooled at her feet, she lifted one delicate foot and stepped nearer. She then took another and another, until she stood in the space between his thighs. She reached to untie his belt, when he pulled back and mumbled, “Why does anyone have to be naked?”

“Alec, we’re getting massages. We can’t do that in our robes.”

“Och, I’m nae the type of man that goes to a spa. It’s bluidy uncomfortable. Don’t know why I let you talk me into this.”

She perched on his lap and slid her hand through the gap in fabric. She ran her fingers through the hair sprinkled all over his chest. “From what I recall there wasn’t a lot of talking involved.” She ground against him and he hissed. “My poor, Alec. What can I do to make it up to you?”

Hardy glanced at the door. “Not now. Anyone might wonder in.”

“That’s what makes it so exciting.” She shifted back to palm his cock and the muscles in his neck tensed as he fought to control his breathing.

“Please, Han, not now.”

“Oh, all right.” She stood up and smirked at the very prominent erection unable to be contained by the brief layer of cloth across his groin.

He looked down and blushed. “I can’t get a massage like this!”

Hannah licked her lips and a wicked smile spread over her face. “No, you absolutely cannot.”

She reached back and engaged the lock on the door before sauntering back to her newly wedded husband.

“What’re-,” he broke off with a gasp as she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. “Gah.”

She released him with a pop and scratched her nails down his thighs. “Relax.”

“Relax? How the bluidy hell am I supposed to do that when you’re-”

Hannah shushed him with a kiss and fondly pushed his hair back from his forehead. “You can't get a massage like that, well, you can, but I don't want your masseuse gettin’ the wrong idea, and you can't walk out of here like that.” She stroked the soft skin of his cock from base to tip. “Seriously, can you literally walk with such a raging hard-”

“Hannah!”

She giggled at his pained expression. “I’m only trying to help. We don’t have much time, so, my darling husband, lean back and hold on to something. I’m about to steam this place up.”

He laughed like she knew he would. “That was terrible.”

She lined him up to her entrance and slowly sank down. “Oh well, you already married me. Don't have to worry about havin’ good lines anymore.” 

He moved his hand to grip her hips and guided her as she rocked against him. “Mmm with lines like that...I'm not sure I believe...you ever managed...£300-an-hour.”

With a mock affronted gasp, she playfully hit his shoulder. “Why you- Are you questioning-” He thrust harder dragging a moan from her. “I'll show you what I'm worth, Alec Hardy.” 

Hardy slowed his pace and cupped Hannah’s cheek. “I already know what your worth, and it's a lot more than £300-an-hour.”

She wiped tears from her eyes. “Have I told you how much I love you today?”

“Och, there might’ve been a moment this morning in bed...after comparing me to a deity.”

Hannah rolled her eyes, but she couldn't keep the wide smile from her lips right before she kissed him. “I love you, Detective Inspector Hardy.”

“And I love you, Mrs. Hardy.”

She once again picked up the pace. “Ms. Baxter. ‘M keeping my name.”

He closed his eyes with a small smile. “Hannah then. My Hannah.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “My Alec.”

A knock sounded at the door.

“Come back in 10 minutes. I'm shagging m’ wife.”

Hannah swiveled her hips and shouted through the door. “We’ll only need 5.”

“Hannah!”

“What? I'm very good. I'll have you coming in 3. Besides, I've been looking forward to this massage.”

He shook his head. “God, I love you.”


End file.
